


My Shine Light

by deadrosexx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boys Kissing, M/M, woojong are best friends, yungi are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosexx/pseuds/deadrosexx
Summary: Jeong Yunho has luck in every aspect of his life.Except his love life. Right?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	My Shine Light

**Author's Note:**

> underrated ship:  
me: WOW!! i love them!! my otp!!
> 
> anyways show more love and support to 2ho please

Jongho nearly rips his curtain in half when he swings it open with a fury he never felt before, opening the balcony door to his room and entering it with loud footsteps. 

He doesn’t even think twice when he screams from the top of his lungs, “Jeong Yunho, I’m going to kill you!” 

It’s only a few seconds later when his enemy appears from behind his already opened door, the music blasting from his room so  loudly that the entire neighbourhood could listen to it. And yet, he is the only one that finds it disturbing because no one ever says anything against the oh-so-lovely, polite and admirable boy that has everyone wrapped around his little finger. 

Jongho is completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent positive that he’s the only one immune against his charming side.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, darling?” Yunho asks with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jongho pretends his heart doesn’t start to beat faster upon hearing the pet name.

“Stop calling me that,” he hisses, glaring at him. It’s not his fault that he’s eyeing him up and down, because he’s fucking  shirtless . In the middle of November. “Turn the music off, I’m trying to study and it’s your fault that I’ve been sitting there for nearly half an hour doing nothing, because I can’t concentrate and you’re not being understanding of people that live around you—” 

“Hey, hey,” Yunho cuts him off, holding his arms up while having the nerves to look guilty. “Breathe. I got it already.” 

Jongho doesn’t even bother replying, he just shoots him another glare and disappears into his bedroom again. He shivers a little bit because of the cold and wonders how Yunho manages to walk shirtless in his room with the balcony doors opened without feeling cold.

Jongho thinks he must be some kind of vampire or magician, that would at least explain why everyone is head over heels for him.

Everyone except him, for sure.

𓍯

“You’re so disgusting,” Mingi whines, forehead pressed to the library table in defeat. “Just ask him out already.”

Yunho doesn’t even look up from his book where he randomly doodles Jongho’s name and attempts to draw hearts next to them as he sighs, “That’s easy for you to say.”

Mingi throws his hands in the air. “You don’t have to be afraid of anything! You’re handsome, tall and everybody’s type.”

Yunho scoffs. “I’m not  _ his _ type.”

“How do you even know that?” He snaps and finally people turn around to stare at them, clearly annoyed while Mingi throws them apologetic looks.

Yunho picks up the pen he dropped earlier from the sudden outburst of Mingi and shrugs. “We are neighbours for a year now and we barely even talked. I think it’s a miracle he still knows my name.”

Mingi rolls his eyes but grips tightly onto his best friends shoulders and looks him in the eye. “Well, sorry to break it to you but the only thing you’ve been doing to catch his attention is getting on his nerves or teasing him. He may not like being teased from people he doesn’t even know or worse, he might think you hate him or something.” 

Yunho gasps, clutching on his heart in a dramatic way, “I call him darling every time we talk.”

“That’s not...” Mingi interrupts himself, massaging his temples in an attempt to calm himself, “Look, just make a decent move on him and don’t think about it too much. Why are you always confident and shameless in everything except when it comes to him?”

There’s silence between them for a while and then Yunho sighs again, lips turned into a frown. “He makes me nervous.”

Mingi’s expression shifts from exasperation to a softer one and Yunho keeps going. “I love the way he unconciously has a pout on his lips, like it’s a habit. He loves using lip balm, mostly the ones that taste like cherry and they look so perfect on his plump lips that I dream about kissing them every night. When I think I gathered all my courage to confess, I say stupid things like your muscles are so strong like a gorilla.”

“D-Did you really say that?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No wonder he ignores you! Oh my god, we need to work on your flirting skills right fucking  now.” Mingi groans and grabs his wrist, dragging him away from the library.

𓍯

Yunho tries. He really tries so hard to resist but he can’t.

Not when the cat on the rooftop across his balcony is looking at him with teary eyes, shaking from the rain that’s pouring.

He peeks a look at Jongho’s room and exhales in relief when he can’t find him, thankful that he didn’t close the curtains for once. He feels like his luck returned after a long time.

After struggling with climbing from his balcony to Jongho’s for a while, Yunho finally makes it thanks to his long legs. It was slippery through the rain but their houses were really near to each other, so he managed to get to the other side.

He instantly reaches for the cat that looks at him with an unsure expression but still jumps into his arms when Yunho doesn’t give up and waits patiently.

He’s just about to stroke his soft fur and pat him on the head when the door to Jongho’s bedroom suddenly opens and he enters his room.

At first, nothing happens. They just stare at each other, both of them frozen in spot. It’s so awkward and quiet that Yunho could listen to the drop of a needle falling to the ground. He kind of expected Jongho to flip out and scream at him but instead he just stands there with his eyes wide open in shock and his mouth parted.

Unfortunately, the peace doesn’t last long.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jongho snaps, walking over to him with big steps and putting his hands on his hips. He doesn’t enter the balcony though, probably because it’s raining and he doesn’t want to get wet.

Unlike some other people.

It’s enough to scare the cat away which yelps and escapes to the chilly night air. Yunho almost whines in protest.

He can’t look at Jongho’s intimidating gaze when he answers hesitantly, “I was trying to save the cat.”

“And that gives you the permission to just... climb to my balcony? Ever heard of respecting someones personal space?” Jongho continues and Yunho feels like he could die of embarassment.

He’s definitely taller than Jongho and yet, he feels so small right now. He just wants to escape and pretend this never happened. 

Why does he have to keep messing up when it comes to Jongho? He feels like a failure. 

His knuckles turn white from where he’s gripping the rails and he shakes his head, biting down on his lips. “I’m sorry...”

He tries not to wince at his own shaky voice and starts to turn around to finally flee from this situation when he gets pulled back and suddenly, Jongho stands in front of him and closes the balcony door.

Yunho is finally able to look at his face again, he lifts his head to meet Jongho’s shy gaze and tries not to lose it when he notices the oversized sweater on him and the way his hands are curled in his sleeves, his sweater paws peeking out.

“You’re gonna catch a cold.” Jongho mumbles in a timid voice, his bottom lip jutting out. He disappears to his bathroom and returns with a towel, going on his tippy toes to reach Yunho’s head.

While he dries his hair with the towel, Yunho is unable to keep his eyes off of Jongho who stubbornly doesn’t meet his eyes and concentrates on his task.

They’ve never been this close to each other, so close that Yunho could count his eyelashes and feel his breath ghosting on his skin. He doesn’t know if the goosebumps rising on his skin are because of the cold or because of that.

And there it is again, the lips that are formed in a pout. Yunho wants to taste them so bad, he wants to kiss Jongho silly and leave him breathless. 

It’s only a flick to the forehead when he realises that Jongho is done and looks up at him with confusion. “I... Uhm, what?”

Jongho blinks, taking a deep breath when he repeats himself, “Do you want to take your shirt off and borrow one of mine? I know you live right next door but you shouldn’t go out with this shirt again.” 

Yunho is thankful that he decided to spend more time in the gym lately and he nods, never wanting to lose the opportunity to get Jongho’s shirt and being able to smell his flowery scent. 

He feels like a pervert but really, he’s just a little bit in love.

While Jongho is rummaging through his clothes to find one big enough for him, Yunho takes this as a chance to look around his room.

It’s nothing special, his desk full of school material, his bed and closet next to each other and a few posters that Yunho can’t make out from the dark. What gets his most attention though, is the piano that stands in the corner.

“You play the piano?” He asks, propping the lid open and touching the keys with his fingertips.

Jongho hums absentmindedly, walking over to him again. He motions for Yunho to sit on the corner of his bed and even though Yunho complains because his pants are also a bit wet, Jongho insists and he has no choice but to oblige.

“I also play the guitar and sing. I really like music.” Jongho says and kneels in front of him. 

Yunho thinks his heart sinks to his belly for a second when Jongho gently starts to open the buttons for him. He doesn’t know if it’s just his wishful thinking when he gets adjusted to the dark of the room and notices a blush forming on Jongho’s cheeks. 

Yunho doesn’t point it out that he could do it on his own. He would never complain.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you play. It’s a pity.” 

Jongho rolls his eyes and scoffs, “Yeah, because unlike some people I try not to bother people when I make noise and leave the balcony door closed.” 

Yunho presses his lips together and swallows. “Right.”

It’s when Jongho stands up and moves his hand from his chest to his shoulder to get rid of the shirt that Yunho’s heart is hammering loudly against his chest, so loud that he’s afraid Jongho might hear.

Their eyes meet for a second, and it looks like only now does Jongho realise what kind of situation they’re in. His eyes widen comically as he’s stuttering and desperately trying to form words but before he freaks out entirely, Yunho just pulls him closer until he’s practically straddling his lap.

Jongho squeaks, holding Yunho’s shoulders in reflex to not fall. Suddenly, the room is too hot despite the cold weather outside.

“W-What are you doing, are you out of your mind?” Jongho breathes out, trying to break free but Yunho just holds him tighter, hugging his waist.

The squirming and whimpering of Jongho stops when Yunho leans in to whisper hotly into his ear, “Considering you’re a year younger than me, you’re awfully bold, darling.”

Honestly, Yunho himself doesn’t know how and when he got the courage to be this confident, but he hopes this is what Mingi meant when he said to make a decent move on him. 

Apparently it is, because when he leans back he finds that Jongho looks down at his lips, back to his eyes and to his lips again. Yunho darts his tongue out to lick his lips in response, his breaths coming out shaky.

The tension around them is so palpable, they could cut it off with a knife. 

And then the dam breaks.

Jongho smashes their lips together, tangling his hands to the strands of Yunho’s black hair and pulling them, making Yunho gasp.

He doesn’t even give Yunho time to reciprocate, taking this as a chance to lick into his mouth, swallowing every noise Yunho makes.

He roams his hands through Yunho’s naked chest, feeling his toned stomach before letting his palms lay flat on his back, turning his head to deepen the kiss.

Yunho thinks the room is so hot,  Jongho is so hot that he can’t breathe, but he’s unable to stop, kissing him back with equal fervor. He slips his hand under Jongho’s sweater and holds his bare waist, loving the way his breath hitches in response.

With every slide of their wet lips, Jongho feels the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten until he can’t hold it in anymore, and a moan escapes from his throat before he can stop it.

They break apart with a soft sound after that, the only thing in the room that can be heard is their panting. Their eyes are still closed and the way Jongho plays with the strands of his hair on his nape does something to Yunho, especially when his nails lightly scratch there and he can’t help but lean in again.

This time it’s not as fierce and fast as before, now they take their time to explore and softly push and pull their lips together. Yunho shivers when Jongho moves his hips, savoring the feeling of how strong and hard Yunho’s thighs feel under his own. 

Yunho is afraid this can escalate too soon when he feels himself getting turned on more and more and he has to stop this before he dies from embarassment, so he slowly pulls back and tries to even out his breathing.

It’s more difficult than he thinks because Jongho brings their foreheads together, nervously chewing on his bottom lip and Yunho can just feel him everywhere. Their chests are pulled flush together and he can’t even tell which heartbeat is his. 

“That was my first kiss.” Jongho admits shyly, his tone soft. 

“Definitely didn’t feel like it. You were better than me.” Yunho can’t believe it when Jongho giggles right after, his eyes disappearing from how much he smiles.

“I tend to be good in everything I do.”

“I’m aware of that.” Yunho replies and Jongho narrows his eyes, doubtful.

“I thought you hated me.”

“No! I never hated you,” comes Yunho’s immediate reply and he cups Jongho’s face in his hands before continuing, “I was always flirting with you. I know that I’m terrible at it but to my defense, I always get nervous when I’m around you. ’S not my fault.” 

“You once said that I was like a gorilla.” Jongho points out, his face expressionless. 

Yunho groans and hides his face in Jongho’s neck, lips brushing against his skin when he mumbles, “I meant that your muscles bulge very deliciously when you slide the balcony door open or work out.”

Jongho flushes but still doesn’t break the eye contact when he grabs Yunho’s hair to pull him back. “ I actually hated you.”

Yunho’s smile quickly turns into a frown and Jongho giggles again, pressing their lips into a soft kiss. “Don’t worry, I was just trying to convince myself that I hated you. I was actually jealous that you could get along so well except with me, even though we’re almost the same age. Guess I wanted you for myself only.”

Yunho can’t contain his happy grin and before Jongho can comprehend what’s going on, he’s flopped down to the bed with Yunho hovering over him.

“Let’s sleep together.”

Jongho smacks his chest, a bit too powerful that Yunho has to whine, and shoves him back. Before Yunho can react, his vision gets dark and he realises Jongho puts the oversized sweater that he chose for him. It fits him just barely but he feels so warm nevertheless. 

Jongho ushers him out of the room, glancing towards the hallroom. When he decides it’s safe, he picks up Yunho’s wet shirt and throws it to him.

“There’s an umbrella right next to our door, please don’t make any noise or my parents will wake up.”

Yunho nods, winking and sending him a finger heart, “Got it, darling.”

Jongho just replies by sticking out his tongue and slapping the door shut.

It feels like a dream when he stands there under the rain, protected by the umbrella and touches his swollen lips, still feeling and tasting Jongho’s own.

Mingi would be proud of him.

𓍯

Wooyoung stares at the wall with a blank face, annoyed that his friend doesn’t give him any attention. Does Jongho really think he’s slick by just peeking out through the corner of his balcony door to observe his neighbour? 

“Choi Jongho, can you please just confess already and stop torturing me, yourself, him and people in general that are single and can’t find a love that’s _not_ one sided?”

“I-I thought that the night we kissed was already a confession! But the only thing we did after that was texting each other.” Jongho whines, glancing back at his friend over his shoulder.

“Yeah, because you’re both dumb and refuse to make a move. It’s like you’re waiting things to happen on their own.” Wooyoung retorts, narrowing his eyes. “I’m sure his poor friend is giving him the same advice as me right now.”

At that, Jongho looks back and grabs a handful of his curtain, “Mhm,  _friend_.”

Wooyoung raises his eyebrows, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“We’re almost neighbours for a year now and this boy is always here everyday. They’re so touchy that a stranger would say they’re boyfriends.”

Wooyoung snorts in amusement, kicking at his ankle and earning a glare in return. “I smell a little jealousy.”

Jongho avoids his eyes but doesn’t say anything back and Wooyoung continues to tease him. “And I knew that you were watching him from afar since he moved. You really had a crush since day one.”

“That’s not true.” Jongho denies with a small voice, but he knows that’s a lie. Yunho and his friend cuddle while holding hands and Jongho thinks he’s selfish for thinking that it should be him there instead. He feels guilty but he can’t stop himself.

It hurts and he just wants this feeling to stop.

The next thing he knows, he’s pushed back on his bed and Wooyoung is over him, tickling at his sides until he breaks out in laughter.

“H-Hyung, what are you doing... Stop,” he says in between giggles and laughter, breathless already from laughing too much. He squirms, trying to push Wooyoung back but he is too weak, his vision blurried from the tears in his eyes.

He thinks Wooyoung made that to distract him and honestly, he’s grateful to have him in his life.

“Hey, stop that!” A voice shouts suddenly and his laughter stops instantly when he notices Yunho storming up to them, he looks  _mad_, chest heaving as he pushes Wooyoung back, hard.

Jongho doesn’t even know when and how he came here but jumps on his feet to calm him down. “You can’t just push him like that!”

Yunho’s eyes are red with fury as he laughs in a mocking way, “He tried to make a move on you! I saw you squirming, how can I not push him? He deserves some more—”

Jongho corners him to the wall with a force he never used before, (he thought he was stronger than Yunho) to stop him. 

He grabs a fistful of his shirt and brings their noses together, successfully getting him to shut up and lose his train of thought.

“What gives you the right? He’s my best friend! He was just tickling me because I was upset and jealous!”

Yunho blinks a several times in shock and gulps, “Jealous?”

“Yes, jealous! Because someone is too much of a coward to confess and ask me out on a date!” Jongho’s words just tumble out of his mouth, he can’t seem to stop himself. “I hate you, I really hate you!”

Yunho interrupts him by kissing him, taking his plump bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Their lips part with a smack in the otherwise silent room and it’s when Yunho glances behind him with red ears that Jongho notices they have an audience.

His mother who looks smitten, Wooyoung who looks he mightjust need popcorn and Yunho’s friend, who looks amused. 

“I really like you, Jongho. Please be my boyfriend and let me take you out on dates and hold your hand and kiss those lips for the rest of my life.”

Jongho sniffs, wiping at his eyes and grabbing on his shoulders. “You’re so dramatic, this feels more like a proposal.” 

Yunho’s eyes light up when Jongho kisses the corner of his mouth and nods, “I like you, too. I would love that.”

In the end, Jongho is completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent positive that he never was immune against his charming side in the first place. 

𓍯

“I wrote us a song and named it Light. I want us to sing it together and play it in our wedding sometime.”

“Jeong Yunho, you’re so whipped.”

“Only for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
